


Better

by Stephics



Series: KD fics [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephics/pseuds/Stephics
Summary: Matt finally invites Karen & Foggy to have lunch with his mother.A hard decision he definitely won't regret...





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy! :)

~~~~Foggy look at the clock and realized it was quite late. He turned off the computer after checking his mail for the last time and stood up.

"All right, guys... Work's over!", announced, packing his belongings in the briefcase. "You should leave too, both look pretty tired", he headed to Karen's desk, who was examining X-ray photographs as evidence from a medical malpractice case.

"Yeah, you're right", she agreed, closing the folder and rubbed her temples. "We can't make further progress... We've reviewed Mr. Hill's case a couple of times, so he's ready for trial. And—", checked on her list. "We don't have meetings scheduled for tomorrow"

Their partner sighed and shook his head. "We should look for more clients... Maybe I'll visit Brett to find out if there's anything we can—"

"Matt... Relax", ordered his friend, seeing that he was starting to get impatient. He came closer and gave him a pat on the back. "We're doing great!"

"Is that what you think?", crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure! Clients must gain back our trust"

"And after everything this firm has gone through...", added the blonde, also leaving her things in order and approached them.

Exhaled, tension leaving his body. "OK. I understand", the attorney nodded, grinning.

Gradually, they will be recognized again. They couldn't wait to achieve what they always dreamt of, but simply by going back into business together, they were more than satisfied.

"Well... You have something to do now?"

"Uhm, _Josie's_?"

"Do you even have to ask?", Matt approved with inner laughter. He slipped on his red, round lenses; took his suit jacket hanging on the back of the chair, his cane that stood near the door and followed his best friends to their favorite place.

-'-

A while later, having a great time with a couple of drinks in the small bar, they started to feel sleepy.  
Exhaustion still very present, they must take longer breaks if they're gonna work after hours.

"Tomorrow's Friday", Karen remembered, yawning. "So we have to be responsible and continue the party afterwards"

"That's right", Matt agreed. "But from the three of us, thought I was the boring one"

"Hey!", she nudged him playfully and he throws his head back, laughing out loud.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?", Foggy wanted to know. "What kids do these days, huh? Dance 'til you drop?"

Karen shakes her head, scoffing.

"We've talked about this... We're the same age!"

"I know... But won't you go out and have some fun? 'Cause you need it, Miss party-pooper"

"Nah, I already went through that phase... Now I have more fun lying down in the comfort of my bed with a cup of hot chocolate and a good book"

Matt immediately got a mental image, perhaps picturing himself by her side and gave her an amused smile. "Mmm... Sounds nice". 

"And what about you, Matt?", she asked, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Uhm... Come again?" 

Karen bit her lower lip, attempting not to chuckle. "Nevermind"

"What you doing tomorrow?", Foggy urged, whose girlfriend was quite busy lately, that he was looking for someone to go out with so he wouldn't be left alone at his apartment.

"Nothing special, I guess... Just finish my duties, but I can leave 'em for later"

"Wait... By _duty_ hope you don't mean—"

"No, not yet... I promised I'd go out until I'm fully recovered"

"And get a new armor...", whispered Karen, who couldn't sleep at night imagining the worst after seeing his painful scars.

They didn't want to hold him back, but only wanted the best for him.

"Good... So, same as always?"

"Come to this crappy place and don't leave until we drink the eel? Fine by me!", Karen yelled raising her glass and clinked it with Foggy's, who cheered like a teenager.

"Well...", Matt intervened, hoping not to rain on their parade. "My mom wanted me to invite you to lunch", commented and felt their eyes met, clearly surprised. 

"Oh... And you're comfortable with that?", inquired Karen, her concern was evident.

"Of course!", scratched his head, nervously. "No problem... In other words, our relationship is getting better each day", he tried to explain.

"OK...", narrowed her eyes, waiting in case he changed his mind, but he didn't.

"I think it's time", said to himself more than to them.

That was more than enough. "Then I'll be delighted to accompany you"

"I'm in, too! I mean, who am I to refuse a delicious meal?", replied Foggy, rubbing his hands and wetting his lips, which made his friends burst out laughing.

"Perfect. Then I'll let her know", Matt confirmed, getting up from his spot and went to the bar-counter to pay for the last round.

"See you, guys!"

"Till tomorrow!"

They hugged goodbye as usual and Foggy took a cab to go home, but Matt offered to accompany Karen.

"I know you can protect yourself... But just to be sure"

"It's okay... But just because you please us too"

He folded his cane as she extended her arm to reach him. He held her arm just above the elbow and she made sure to anchor his grip against her body.  
Both knew he didn't need it, but it was the perfect excuse to get as close to each other as possible.

They walked in absolute silence through the lonely streets of Hell's Kitchen, until something came to her mind.

"Why it took her so long? It's been a month since—", Father Lantom's funeral, was about to say but stopped. She knew it still was a delicate subject for him.

But Matt figured out what she meant. Just that day, he officially introduced them to his mother and Maggie had mentioned that she would like to keep in touch with his friends, but that time hadn't come yet.

"No, it's not like that. She's always been insisting... It's me, actually. I wanted everything to be okay between us before let you two into her life"

"Wow...", she was speechless. Karen was proud at how much he'd grown, all to be a better person every day.

Solving his own issues before taking the next step said a lot about him now.

A deep silence fall upon them again. Both were absorbed in their thoughts, but Karen wanted to give her opinion about it anyway.

"When you tell us you're going to mass, Foggy and I already know you're going to visit your mom as well...". Matt opened his mouth as if to say something, but the words didn't come out. She lowered her arm to interlace their fingers, and continued. "You don't have to hide it... On the contrary, we're glad you want to reconnect with your family. We know how _important_ it's for you"

There was something in her voice again, but Matt couldn't ignore it this time.

"Wish I could say the same about you", her expression changed and looked up to contemplate him. He guessed right. "Tell me... How's everything with your dad? Have you tried talking to him again?". She shook her head, a little embarrassed. "Karen, it's been a while... You should visit him and have a serious talk with him"

She started walking slower and he mimicked her pace. "You believe he's finally forgiven me? 'Cause I don't feel that way"

"Time may have helped healing the wounds, but you'll only know if you go there and confront him"

She applied force to her grasp, Matt drew circles into her palm with his thumb to reassure her. "It's not as easy as it seems..."

"I'm aware... But you don't know how much I'd give to see my dad and be in his arms one more time"

"The same goes for my mother, and you've got yours there and you don't seize every moment with her", she retorted.

He let out a sigh. "We're a mess, aren't we?"

She nodded, giggling with him and rested her head on his shoulder. She was still amazed at how much they had in common.

-'-

Karen and Foggy had met his mother under distinct situations, but this time, it felt totally different. A more calm and cozy atmosphere.

"It's the first time Matt brings a girl", said sister Maggie with a devilish smile as she served the food.

"It's the first time of everything. That you meet my friends, that we sit down to eat as a _family—_ ", he muttered.

"I know, honey! But I've been dying to say that cliche phrase"

Karen couldn't stop laughing, it was so funny to see how they were both teasing each other.

And it was all fun and games, until...

"For your information, these _lovebirds_ used to go out before", mentioned Foggy, pointing at them with his fork and then he filled his mouth with food to stop talking.

"What'd you say?", anyone could tell how excited Maggie was about the news. "I knew Matthew _liked_ her, but I didn't think—"

"Mom!", his cheeks flushed at such statement. "It's not what you think... I mean, we only had one date"

"And a few kisses...", Karen let out without thinking, also blushing instantly and covered her face to hide it, at least from Maggie and Foggy.

Eventually, they finished eating and Karen offered to wash the dishes, so both went to the kitchen.

Maggie wanted to learn more about them, but she'd better wait to be alone with Matt. She didn't want to make him angry if he heard them gossip behind his back.

When they came back to the table, Foggy asked. "Sister—"

"Just call me 'Maggie', please", she repeated.

"Maggie...", corrected. "Please, tell us you happen to have some pictures of Matt when he was little, do you?"

Karen gasped at his imprudence and hit him under the table, making him complain.

Matt seemed relaxed until she replied.

"In fact, I've got some over here..."

"Really?", he almost screamed, genuinely stunned.

"Yes, your dad used to send them to me from time to time... Thinking that maybe— Maybe I—", she kept silent and gulped. "Let me get 'em"

She walked away and Matt kept his eyes widened, wanting to recall anything that would give him a clue that his father had really done that.

"Foggy!", Karen murmured in a scolding tone.

"What?"

She simply growled and placed her hand across her face.

Maggie returned with a small chest, from which she took several photographs and showed to them. His friends took them carefully and couldn't help but squeal at each one.

"Oh, you were so cute, pal! You even looked like an angel... What the hell happened to you?", said Foggy, trying to lighten the mood.

"Awww, Matty. How I wish you could see this!", added Karen with tears in her eyes, thrilled.

Matt just laughed at the detailed descriptions of his friends. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Seeing them so cheerful, made Maggie's eyes get wet and a treacherous tear slipped down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away but of course, Matt could notice.

"Are you all right?", he asked in consternation.

"Yeah... Yes, I am... It's just that— Seeing you so happy—"

She paused, attracting the attention of the presents and they couldn't stop staring at her, as if asking for explanations.

"OK... Everyone here thinks I've been a terrible mother—", Karen and Foggy started to shake their heads and she raised her hand, gesturing to stop. "Don't deny it, I know you've thought about it... But believe me, it hasn't been the case".  
Maggie came over her son and standing behind him, took him by the shoulders. "I know I didn't act in the best way, but there wasn't a day when I didn't think of him... Always wondering how his life has been, how he would look now, and if he came through somehow... I was worried that he had taken the wrong path. After all he had suffered, it seemed the most likely scenario, at the time— But look at him now!", she caressed his hair with affection.  
Matt shyly lowered his head and closed his eyes. "He's such a successful lawyer, with true friends and a huge heart. I never thought I could appreciate it and be a part of this", her hands were trembling.

"Mom...", Matt raised one hand and placed it over hers on his shoulder. 

"It's the truth! And I owe all this to you two. You're a fundamental part of my son's life... I don't know what he'd have been able to do without you"

Matt immediately thought of all those moments when he was fighting his inner demons. He tensed and also felt his eyes get wet.

Until he felt a soft hand over his and that feeling vanished, being replaced by an immense joy.

"He's not alone... And he never will", assured Karen, smiling broadly.

"Thank you"

Foggy, moved by the lovely scene, stood up and got close to wrap his arms around his friends tightly, with Maggie being pulled by Karen to join their embrace.

"I love you so much, guys!"

* * *

Tumblr: [@mcu-heroes](https://mcu-heroes.tumblr.com/) | Versión en Español: [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12818560/1/AKA-Gimme-a-break)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your comments & kudos. Your feedback is highly appreciated ♥


End file.
